Evil Duplicates (Cat Blanc & Miss-Fortune)
by B.H.artwork
Summary: Hawkmoth creates a new kind of akuma. An evil duplicate. He sends them out to mess with CN and LB to distract them. Cat Blanc & Miss-Fortune have a mind of their own & also the memories of the heroes. They use the fact that the heros love each other's other sides unknowingly to mess with them. MF and CB start slow but before you know it CN and LB are confused, torn & off their game
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"-Paris has been without an akuma attack for over two months now. A rare event of peace. Parisians are glad but very anxious about the lack of an evil akuma. Ladybug and Cat Noir, the heroes of Paris for almost two years now, have been sighted less than normal due to the villain Hawkmoth's lack of villainous servants. Instead of fighting an akuma, they have been helping Paris with smaller and more common crimes. The heroes are sure that Hawkmoth is planning something big.-"

Gabriel smiled a wicked grin. He turned off the TV turned towards his safe. He glanced at the painting of his wife for a moment before moving it to reveal his safe. He typed in a combination which instead of opening the safe, a section of wall moved to reveal a dark hallway. He looked at his watch. 11:47pm. He pulled out a small purple broach. Gabriel moved his cravat [scarf/tie thing] to pin on a purple oval broach. A small light purple glowing ball appeared in front of him as Gabriel started walking through the dark hallway. Noroo looked up at Gabriel with sad eyes. Gabriel sighed. "Must you always look at me with such disapproval?" Gabriel asked as he opened a door which revealed a dark room with a huge circular window and lots of pure white butterflies around. He glanced over at two glass jars, each with an akuma inside, which were flapping around rapidly. Instead of the normal colour of black with purple glow, they were completely purple. Noroo sighed. "Only once you stop creating villains will I stop. The miraculous are not to be used for evil purposes. And your goal to steal the miraculous from Ladybug and Cat Noir, are definitely not heroic. I am meant to help create temporary heroes not villains." Gabriel shook his head. "Enough judgment from you, Noroo. Just go through the negative hero akuma power by me again?" Noroo sighed sadly. Gabriel Agreste is his master and the moth kwami must obey the holder of the moth miraculous. "As you are aware, we have been working on two very special and unique negative akumas. Using the Miraculous book, even though you cannot decipher the language, only the guardian can, using the pictures you figured out that another miraculous holder can in fact be negatively akumatised but not like the others. Normally when someone is akumatised, the akuma enters an object that is attached or important to the person like jewelry or an accessory and they have to agree to your deal. For a miraculous holder, the special akuma goes towards an item of clothing that the other miraculous holder owns and the next time the holder wears that item and transform into their hero forms the akuma simply waits until they transform back and the akuma leaves, taking on an evil duplicate of the holder that only partly serves the sender of the said akuma. They are bound to both the Moth and the hero they have negatively transformed into. They cannot reveal the holders real identity to the Moth. The sender does not need to know the identity of the other holders to send this kind of akuma. The akuma just knows which holder you want to affect. These negative akumas are mostly just a distraction." Gabriel nodded and smiled. "I think it's time to send our two new butterflies free." Noroo winced. "Dark Wings Rise!" Hawkmoth walked over to the glass jars. He gently lifted the lid of one of them and caught the akuma in his hand. He held it up to his mouth and whispered "Find Cat Noir, create a copy, distract him for a while, then when he is at his weakest, if you can, bring me his ring." He released it and did the same with the other akuma but for Ladybug. The two purple butterflies flew off into the city, fluttering a dance around each other before going their separate ways. Hawkmoth smiled.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng had fallen asleep at her desk drawing a possible design for the yr. 12 school ball coming up. Tikki was asleep on a pillow. No one noticed a purple butterfly fly threw the crack in the trap door into Marinette's bedroom. The akuma flew towards Marinette's favorite jacket and merged with it. Instead of there being the obvious colour change like a normal akuma, the item stayed exactly the same.

Adrien Agreste was asleep in his bed. Plagg was asleep next to the computer. No one saw the purple butterfly go through the slightly open window and merge with Adrien favorite pair of orange sneakers.

The next day, Adrien and Plagg woke up. Plagg thought something was kind of off about Adrien's sneakers but Adrien ignored him. He got dressed and left the house for school.

Marinette woke up to Tikki telling her that she was going to be late again. Mari got dressed and grabbed her jacket. She hugged her parents and left for school.

Hawkmoth looked out of his window and smiled. "It's time to create a new villain." He focused on negative energy's. Nothing yet was catching his attention.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Reminder

"Hello class, now before we get started on today's lessons, I want to talk about the yr. 12 school ball that is coming up soon. The teachers were talking and we have decided to let the class have more control over the event activities, decorations, and a few other things. Does anyone have any ideas?" The teacher asked with a smile. Nino put his hand up. "Yes Nino?" The boy smiled. "Can I DJ at the event?" The teacher nodded.

"Of course Ni-"A laugh interrupted the teacher. Chloe looked very skeptical. "Are you sure that's a good idea? Especially after the whole Bubbler incident." Nino's face fell. "T-That is not…" Nino didn't know what to say. Alya was getting annoyed. "What does that have to do with anything Chloe? And besides that whole thing was two years ago." Chloe turned to face the reporter. "Lady Wi-Fi, have you forgotten that your boyfriend here kidnapped us and forced us into a party where he was the DJ? I'm surprised that Nino hasn't been banned from his little turntables." Nino sunk into his seat. Marinette frowned. "That wasn't his fault Chloe." The blonde shrugged.

"Now, now students. Of course Nino is allowed to DJ. Does anyone else have any ideas on how you can be more involved with the event?" Rose raised her hand. "Can I help with the decorations? I love streamers." Juleka nodded and nudged Rose. "Juleka can help too." Mylene spoke as well. "I want to help." The teacher smiled. "Of course girls. You three can be in charge of the decorations. If anyone has ideas about the decor speak to them. Anyone else?" Chloe smirked. "Princess Fragrance, Reflecta, and Horrificator in charge of decorations? Get ready for a party filled with slime, bad smells and mirrors for decorations." Rose and Mylene frowned while Juleka sunk into her seat. "Just shut up Chloe!" Ivan spoke up, trying to defend his girlfriend. The teacher ran a hand threw her short red hair. "Chloe, please refrain from bringing up the…past akumatisations in a negative way. Especially those involving fellow classmates." She asked in a slightly annoyed tone. Chloe frowned and crossed her arms. "Yeah Antibug, please shut up!" Alix said loudly. Chloe squinted her eyes at the tomboy. "Don't make it worse Alix." Marinette said.

The teacher frowned. "Ok, I have had enough of you students making fun of each other's akuma. They happened two years ago and they were not pleasant experiences so please stop." She continued speaking. "Anyway, how would the class feel if the catering was done by the Dupain-Chengs? Marinette, would your parents like to do that?" The teacher looked over at Mari and gave a small smile Everyone started talking about the baked goods from the bakery. Adrien himself was watering at the mouth a little just by thinking about the delicious food. "I-I'm sure they wouldn't mind." Mari answered. The teacher smiled. "Now that decorations, music, and catering are basically organized, I will leave any other suggestions to be directed to the class president, Marinette. I suggest a meeting at recess. I would like all the details to be settled ASAP."

During recess, most of the classmates stayed behind for a small meeting about the ball. Plagg was still uneasy about Adrien's shoes for some reason. After some more details were decided, Alya smiled as she raised her hand. "How about a theme?" Students nodded. Alya raised her hand again. "I suggest Akuma. Our ball dresses and suites need to be based off our akumatised states. Whether it is simply colour coded or something I think it will be awesome. A way to make light of our previous situations."

As expected not everyone was welcome to the idea. Others suggested simply masquerade. But there were a few that were for akuma. Mari thought for a moment. "Ok since not everyone is for the idea of an akuma based theme, how about it is not mandatory to be dressed based off your akuma. If you wish you may. It is completely up to you. It is your costume/outfit. Be who you want." Students nodded at the compromise of the two idea and after a few more details the meeting was ended.

"Hey Mari, who are you going to dress up as?" Alya asked the bluenette as students were leaving to continue their recess. Mari shrugged. "I don't know yet." Before Marinette left she went into her teacher's office to give her the page of new details. The teacher smiled at her as Mari handed over the paper.

After Marinette left, the teacher looked down at the sheet. She nodded at most of the suggestions and ideas. But she froze when she saw "Akuma Theme" for a possible idea. She felt her hands tighten around the paper. The page crinkled around the edges. She felt angry.

'Why must the students remind each other of their akumatised states?' She thought. She did not understand why they couldn't put the negative events behind them. 'It happened two years ago. Why are they still insistent of remembering it?' She frowned and tried to fix the now crumpled piece of paper. 'How would they feel if they had to look like and be reminded of their actions of being their akumas again?'

"Interesting idea." She froze at the deep voice in her head. "Reminder, I can give you the power to remind your students and others of their time as one of my akumas. Also the memories of their actions if they were under the control of another akuma. Show them that they shouldn't brush off the experiences so easily. All I ask is the Ladybug earrings and Cat Noir's ring. Deal?" The teacher looked down at the purple piece of paper. "Alright Hawkmoth, deal." Purple magic surrounded the teacher.

Once recess was over and the students went back to class, they were a little surprised to see that the teacher had not returned yet. Normally she was there long before the students. Suddenly a woman walked into the room after five minutes of no teacher. She had dark red and short hair with purple eyes. She wore a dark purple suit and a light blue shirt. Everyone looked at each other confused. Mari and Adrien had a serious look on their face, ready to run away to transform if needed. The woman turned to the class and smiled and evil smirk.

"Students, you teacher is unavailable at the moment. I am Reminder, and I want you children to remember everything that, because of Ladybug and Hawkmoth, you have tended to forget so easily." She pulled out a light purple scroll out and a pen from her suit and opened the scroll. She started to read out what was written on the scroll and tick off names that she read out. "Evillustrator, remember!" She said out loud as she pointed her pen to Nathanial. In a flash of purple Nathanial was replaced with the Evillustrator. Everyone turned to stare at him. His eyes went wide as he started to have flashbacks of his time akumatised. He looked at Marinette in horror. She looked at him worried. Nathanial blinked. "M-mari…I-I am so so-rry!" Mari tilted her head and looked back at Reminder. "What did you do?" The woman smiled a wicked grin. "He now remembers everything about his time as an akuma, also anything he did while he was affected by another akuma. Horrificator, Remember!" Mylene screamed as she turned into the pink monster. She looked down at herself and started to whimper a little. Ivan slowly reached out to her. She looked at her boyfriend and whimpered even more. Nino ran towards the door but the woman stood in his way. "Bubbler, time to see memory lane little DJ." Nino turned into the Bubbler and went wide eyes. "I am so sorry dudes!" He said as her turned to face his best friend, remembering how he forced everyone to a party. Adrien frowned. "Reflecta, Vanisher, Stone Heart, and Lady Wi-Fi, Remember!" Juleka, Sabrina, Ivan, and Alya turned into their akumas and were wide eyed with flash backs. Alya sunk into her seat. "Princess Fragrance, Anti-Bug, Dark Cupid, Gamer, and Volpina, Remember your akumas!" Rose started crying as she remembered her time as an akuma. Gamer and Chloe shook their heads and Kim looked down in defeat. Lila shrugged, but she obviously was uncomfortable. "No big deal." She said with hatred in her voice, most likely towards Ladybug. "Time Breaker, Have fun remembering." Alix started crying. She remembered how easy it was and how close she came to erasing her friends forever. Everyone was apologizing and crying. Most were in shock from their teacher pointed her pen at Marinette. Her eyes shone purple but she raised her pen down. "You have not been directly affected by an akumas powers and as a result, left with no memory yet. Lucky girl. I have no use for you." She opened the door and pulled Mari through and shut the door behind her. Mari looked around and saw that she was alone in the hallway. "Tikki, Spots on!" She transformed and forced the door open in time to see Adrien get affected by the newest akuma. Unknown to her one of the spots on her back turned a dark purple; it was dark enough to look black unless you looked really closely.

Adrien blinked a few times but then went the widest of eyes in the class. His faced showed horror as he started to hyperventilate a tiny bit because of his memory of disappearing during Time-breaker and his actions under Princess Fragrance, Puppeteer and Dark Cupids spells'. His cheeks started to blush a dark red as he saw Ladybug enter the class room due to his memories of her attempting to kiss him to save him from Dark Cupid's hate magic. His eyes widened and he tried to hide a small smile on his face as he remembered her kissing him. He shook his head and ran out of the room to transform. "Plagg, Claws Out!" Cat Noir ran back inside to see Ladybug confronting the new akuma. Unknown to him the bottom heel of his left shoe was a hidden dark purple. Cat Noir made a mental note to squeal like a fan girl when he got home because OMG LADYBUG KISSED HIM but now was not the time to focus on that.

Cat Noir was focused on the fact that Ladybug kissed him though out most of the battle but luckily this akuma was not very physical in battle. They finally defeated the akuma outside of the school after letting the dark butterfly go that was inside Reminder's scroll that listed people and their akumatised selves. The scroll was originally the list of ball idea suggestions. The teacher apologized and promised to organize a meeting with the school psychologist for her and anyone who wants to talk about their negative memories.

"I realize now that even though it was negative and it happened a while ago now, you can't forget about it. You need to learn from and make light of it. I just got so angry that my students were making fun of each other by calling them their akuma names. I am so sorry." Ladybug smiled and helped the woman up. "I understand. A person's akumatised self is a part of them that they kept deep down and was provoked. I believe Chloe is in that class right? That kind of behavior from her cannot be helped. Just make sure the name calling doesn't get too far and that name calling is the only form of bullying." After Ladybug sent the teacher back to school Cat Noir smiled a Cheshire smirk. "Mil Lady, can we please do a patrol tonight, I need to talk to you." Ladybug glanced at Cat. "Yeah sure Kitty." They went their [apparent] separate ways and the heroes detransformed back at school.

Unknown to them and their kwami, a purple butterfly left the items of the heroes and flew towards the Eiffel Tower. They sat at the very top and waited until nightfall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Meeting.

Ladybug and Cat Noir met up at the top floor of the Eiffel Tower. Cat bowed and revealed a red rose. Ladybug rolled her eyes and smiled a little at the gesture. She took the flower and placed it on the railing.

"What did you want to talk to me about Cat?" Cat Noir blushed, he was thankful that the mask covered most of it. "Mil' Lady, the akuma today, Reminder, she affected me with her magic." Ladybugs eyes widened. Remembering the events during Dark Cupid she started to blush. "Oh, uh, wh-what do you re-remeb-er?" Ladybug stuttered. Cat Noir smiled, another bluenette came to mind from her stuttering. "I rememb-purr disappearing during Time-breaker. And I also remember being under the spells of Princess Fragrance and Puppeteer. I am sorry about my actions." Ladybug relaxed a little. "It's alright Kitty I knew it was not really you doing those things." Cat Noir smirked. "Thank you Bugaboo. I really ap-purr-reciate you saying that. I also rememb-purr that I tried to seriously hurt you during Dark Cupid." Ladybug gulped. "And that you tried to kiss me." He said slowly in a slight sing-song voice as he moved towards her. "And that you succeeded." He said seriously. Ladybug blushed even redder. "I ha-had to do it Cat, it broke the spell." Cat Noir's smile went from teasing to serious. "I know. I just wish that I remembered it sooner. It kinds sucks to know that you had your first kiss with the love of your life quite a while ago, like two years now and that you don't remember it until today." Ladybugs eyes widened and her blush became worse as she processed his words. Ignoring the 'love of your life part' she said "Th-that was your first kiss?" Cat rubbed the back of his neck and smiled shyly. "Yeah. It was." He met Ladybugs eyes. "If mew don't mind me asking, was it yours?" Ladybug nodded shyly. Cat's eyes lit up slightly. He thought for a moment and moved closer to her. "Maybe since I was not really there for it, can we try again?" He smirked suggestively with a slight sing-song voice. Ladybug blushed but rolled her eyes and pushed him away. "Not today Kitty. We have patrol tonight remember?" She grabbed her yoyo. Cat chuckled and shrugged. "Can't blame a kitty for trying." Ladybug smiled and shook her head before she swung away into the city. Cat smiled and pole-vaulted after his Lady.

After a few hours the sun started to rise. As the light touched the top of the Eiffel Tower the two purple butterflies fluttered down to the top floor of the tower. The akumas bubbled with dark magic and they grew in size and into a humanoid shape. The purple magic disappeared to reveal the evil duplicates of the two heroes of Paris. One looked exactly like Cat Noir, except he had purple cat eyes instead of green. Instead of black, the duplicate had a pure white suit. And a silver bell instead of gold. He smiled a Cheshire smirk at the woman facing him. She looked like Ladybug except she also had purple eyes and instead of a red suit with black spots; she wore a dark hot pink suit with white spots. They looked themselves and each other up and down, taking in their appearance. The white cat bowed.

"Cat Blanc, at your service. Duplicate of Cat Noir. And you?" The pink bug curtsied. "Miss-Fortune. Duplicate of Ladybug." Cat Blanc kissed Miss-Fortune's hand. He met her eyes and smiled an evil grin. "Well then, my Miss-tress, what shall we do to mess with the heroes and help Hawkmoth first? The day has just started and there are so many possibilities." Miss-Fortune smiled a wicked grin herself. "Let's test out our unique abilities first."

In a blur of dark magic her suit changed to match Ladybug's exactly. Only things that did not change was the ribbons in her hair; which stayed a dark hot pink and the suite was a pinker shade of red, not clear enough to notice unless you were super close. Cat Blanc winked and also changed his suit to match Cat Noir's exactly except the bell stayed silver; it only now had a slight gold tint to it. Miss-Fortune smiled. They then changed into a copy of the civilian forms of the heroes. First Miss-Fortune and Chat Blanc, then a copy of Ladybug and Cat Noir, now a copy of Marinette and Adrien were standing on the top floor. Adrien had purple sneakers instead of orange and Marinette had light purple pants instead of pink. Cat Blanc chuckled.

"So the heroes seem to be in a bit of a love square that only involves two people?" MF smiled. "Seems like it." They transformed again, this time into an animal. Cat Blanc turned into a pure white cat, Miss-Fortune turned into a large pink ladybug. Cat Blanc licked his paw. They both changed back into the evil duplicates. "That form can actually be quite useful. A good way to hide. We can also mess with them both in and out of costume because we can become there civilian selves as well." Cat Blanc said."Indeed. Nice idea Kitty. Because we spent the day with the heroes, we now know certain information about them. Stuff that Hawkmoth can only dream of knowing" CB nodded.

"Like the fact that Adrien/Cat Noir has a little soft 'spot' for Marinette. He loves Ladybug deeply. His felines for her stop him for even considering another girl. But he doesn't even know about his hidden feelings for little Mari yet." MF smiled. "And the pun loving Cat Noir has started to win over Marinette/Ladybug's heart away from Adrien. Those little occasional visits he does to 'checkup' on her are definitely not helping. Aside from just confusing them by doing stuff they would not normally do, we can make them confused by making them question who they love more. How about we do a little teasing tonight?" CB smiled a wicked grin. "Anything my Mistress desires. I shall make Mari's heart flutter with akumas like mine does around you." Miss-Fortune sighed with a smile. "And I shall do the same to Adrien. Remember though, we don't want the two love birds to notice too much of a change. And for now at least we should keep it PG." Chat Blanc nodded. "Of course Missy, what kind of ally cat do you think I am?" He pretended to be hurt. MF looked at him skeptically. "I do know what kind of cat you are. We are copys of the heros but we are not iidentical. Adrien is mostly an innocent sunshine child. You are not. Promise that you won't go overboard." MF said with a stern voice but a smirk. Cat Blanc winked. They both smiled a wicked grin and looked out to the city. They waited till the next night to start their plan. They spent the day in their animal forms just hanging out around the city and keeping an eye on the heroes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The day for Adrien went pretty uneventful. No akumas and only a short photo-shoot. Plagg would not stop being suspicious of his sneakers though. Plagg had backed off but he still looked at them oddly. That night Adrien was sitting at his computer searching the LadyBlog for new updates. He only had a desk lamp on so the room was mostly dark. Plagg was sleeping in the trashcan again. Adrien got up and sat on the couch. He grabbed a magazine that was on the table and started searching for a certain page, an article of Ladybug and Cat Noir. He jumped when he heard a knock on his window. He turned to see a figure hanging upside down outside. The figure waved and knocked again. Adrien hesitantly opened it. "L-Ladybug? What are you doing here?" Miss-Fortune smiled.

She went inside. "I just wanted to see you." She said in a shy voice. "Why? Is there an akuma nearby?" Adrien asked. MF shook her head. "Oh, ok." Adrien said. MF saw the magazine on the table and smiled. "Reading about me?" Adrien looked down and saw that the magazine was still opened on the page about Ladybug and also that his computer was still on and logged into the LadyBlog. He blushed. "Uh, yeah I-I guess I um yeah." Adrien said as he blushed. Miss-Fortune smiled and glanced at the computer. "What is the press saying about me now?" Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. "Same things as usual. There are theories about how you and Cat Noir got your powers, what kind of person you are under the mask, even some stuff about Hawkmoth and what your relationship with Cat Noir is." Adrien blushed slightly.

"Me and Cat Noir." Miss-Fortune blinked and sat on the couch in his room. "Can I tell you a secret?" She asked in a serious and shy voice. She met Adrien's eyes which widened at the sudden question. He sat next to her on the couch and nodded. "People think me and Cat Noir are meant to be. Soul mates and that we are made for each other. I think even Cat Noir thinks that. I do love him dearly because he is my crime fighting partner and all but I don't love him in that way." Adrien's heart dropped. Where was she going with this?

She smirked and slowly leaned forward to whisper something. He moved forward to so he could hear. "But another blonde with green eyes has started to capture my heart." Adrien blinked. He heard himself whisper "Who?" She pulled away slightly and he could see her blue eyes shine with a glint of…purple or something in the darkness. She leaned forward again so she was right next to his ear. He could feel her warm breath on his neck and he felt goose bumps form. "Adrien Agretse. You are the boy who has taken my heart and made it melt." She said in a soft voice. His eyes widened. He felt his breath hitch when he felt her place a gentle kiss on his cheek. He completely froze. She pulled away but only for a moment before she gave him a quick gentle kiss on his lips. She smiled and let out a quiet giggle at his facial expression. "Too much too soon?" She asked softly. "I-I um." Adrien was lost for words. He was still in shock of what just happened. Miss-Fortune winked and before he could respond, she walked over to the window. "I got to go. I will see you another time." She blew him a kiss, and with a smirk she jumped out into the city. Adrien shook his head. This must be a dream. He thought. He eventually basically fainted onto the couch.

Meanwhile, Marinette's day was pretty uneventful. She helped her parents around the bakery and was trying to think of some designs for her own dress. After finishing a design for a Lady Wi-Fi dress for Alya, Marinette was reading a fashion magazine on her chaise. Unknown to her, Cat Blanc sat on the roof next door. After a while of simply watching the bakery, he stood up. He smiled a wicked grin and changed his suit into Cat Noir. He softly landed on the balcony and slowly opened the trap door. Mari was listening to her headphones and still reading her magazine so she did not hear CB enter. He closed the trapdoor and just sat there watching her. After a minute she stood up and walked to her desk. She put the magazine down, reached up, took out her headphones, and stretched. He slowly crept up behind her and gently placed a hand over her eyes and his other arm around her waist. He held her close to him. He felt her flinch and squeak in surprise. She froze as he gently breathed on her neck and chuckled.

"Miss me Purrincess? It's been a while." He said in a low voice. When Marinette heard the voice was Cat's she relaxed. "Can I have my sight back now Cat?" She asked with a smile. He smiled a wicked grin as he removed his hand from her eyes and placed it over the arm he kept around her waist. Marinette crossed her arms. "And can you let me go?" He smirked as he pulled his arms away. She turned and was met with his green cat eyes staring intensely at her own. She blinked in surprise to their close proximity. She smiled nervously as she gently pushed past him. "So, what is the reason for this visit Cat?" Cat Blanc smiled a playful grin. "Well I have not visited mew in a while. I missed you and I was bored." He said matter-of-factly. Marinette shook her head at the pun.

"Fair enough. Hey while you're here, can you tell me how the design for a dress that I'm making for Alya is going? It's for the school ball and she asked me to make hers." Cat Blanc smiled. "Sure Mari. Your designs are always so beautiful. You're really talented." He said with a wink. She smiled and blushed at the compliment as she grabbed her sketch book from her bed and sat down on the chaise. Cat sat down next to her. She opened it at the page with a dark purple dress with white straps. It had the white power button symbol on the waist and a small white Wi-Fi symbol on the chest. She showed it to CB who smiled. "It looks amazing Mari. Alya will love it. What does your dress look like?" Marinette shrugged. "Haven't thought about it yet." Cat Blanc smiled turned into a suggestive smirk. He leaned closer. "Mew could show up wearing nothing but your under-garments and you will be the most angelic girl there. I'm certain that you will look absolutely purrfect in anything you chose." Marinette's went wide eyed and blushed redder than Ladybugs suit quicker than a spun yoyo. She shoved him off the chaise and away from her. She started stuttering. "Sh-shut up C-Cat. Th-that's not app-oprite at al-ll." Chat Blanc chuckled and sat up. "Just saying Purrincess." He said with a wink. Marinette shook her head to stop her blushing and put her sketch book on her desk. She stood at her desk and sighed. Cat Blanc came up behind her again and gently grabbed her hips. Mari froze again. CB started to gently nuzzle his head against her neck and started to purr softly. She gulped. "Cat, what are you doing?" She asked. Her voice was a little shaky. Cat quietly chuckled. "I said that I missed you. I really did Mari. And I really was bored." He spoke in a low soft voice. Marinette went wide eyed.

She was in truth a little freaked out. Cat Noir has flirted with her as Marinette before but this was getting further then playful banter. They were both 10 but that is no excuse. She turned to push him away but before she could put any force into her push Cat caught her and pulled her away from the desk. He gently spun her around to face her desk again. She blinked and turned back around to see Cat next to the trapdoor. "Just realized the time Purrincess. See you another time." He smirked and blew her a kiss before he ran out and pole-vaulted away. She froze, staring at the trap door. Tikki flew out and looked at Marinette, who fell onto her knees. "Wh-what wa-s that?" Tikki shook her head. "I have no idea. Something was not right about him." Marinette chuckled in disbelief. "You think Tikki?" Marinette ran her hand through her hair. She stood up and shook her head. 'That was definitely not normal Cat Noir behavior.' That's kind of what she thought Cat Noir might possibly attempt towards Ladybug, not Marinette. She shook her head and went downstairs to get a drink.

The two evil duplicates met up back at the Eiffel tower. They turned back into their evil selves and fist bumped. "So, how did it go my Miss-tress? Agreste a little confused?" Cat Blanc asked. Miss-Fortune smiled a wicked grin. "I shut his brain down with two kisses and some words so much he fainted. How did little Mari react to your ally cat mind?" Cat Blanc smiled his own wicked Cheshire smile. "She started stuttering and pushed me off the chaise. But with a blush so red that it would put her hero suit to shame." Miss-Fortune smiled. "Now we just wait for a while. Then what shall we try next?" Cat Blanc thought for a moment. "Civilian forms? Wait till one has a sick day. Take their place and act 'normal' in class. Then mess with each other in-between each lesson. Sound good?" Miss-Fortune patted CB on his head and gently scratched behind his fake cat ear. "What a purrfect plan Kitty. It might take a while but we do have animal forms to watch the heroes undetected." Cat Blanc purred and they both smiled.

"Maybe we should check in with Hawkmoth. Just to let him know that the first stage has started and keep him somewhat updated. We don't have to tell him every detail. But he would probably appreciate the cooperation." CB smiled. "I think you mean appurriciate. I do agree though. Last one there is a rotten akuma!" He yelled as he jumped off the tower and pole vaulted away. Miss-Fortune smiled a wicked grin before yoyo-ing [That might not even be a word but whatever.] after her evil kitty.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was still dark but Gabriel stepped outside. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He took in the night air and smiled a small smile. He rubbed his eyes and sat at a bench under a small lamppost that he had installed outside for in case he had any late night design ideas that he wanted to draw outside. A bit weird but it happens. He looked around out of habit before taking out the Moth Miraculous. He opened it to reveal the image of his wife that he had placed inside. He shook his head and pinned it on. Noroo appeared and looked up at the light. Noroo flew up and took a minute to admire the brightness. Gabriel shook his head. "You will go blind if you keep distracting yourself with bright lights." He said slightly impatient. Noroo shook his head. "I am centuries old. I was around long before the first man made light. Once it was made I spent any time I could spare simply admiring man's light. To a human now it is nothing but a source of energy and brightness. But to a moth and the humans of the past, it is something to be amazed at." Noroo looked down at Gabriel, who did not look in the mood for a history lesson. Noroo gulped and flew back down. "Sorry Master." Gabriel sighed. "No, I'm sorry." Noroo froze. "I keep you dormant when I do not intend to use you. When I do let you out you should be allowed to look at what you wish. Anyway, any news about my two special akumas?" Noroo gave a small smile to his holder and shook his head.

"I have not received any word from them. That is not how it works." Gabriel frowned. "Then how does it work?" On cue a pure white cat ran towards him. Gabriel looked down at in surprise. "Shoo." The cat's eyes gleamed purple and it transformed into Cat Blanc. "And I thought you wanted to see me." Gabriel's eyes widened. "Cat Noir's double I presume?" Cat Blanc smiled and bowed. "Cat Blanc. Nice meeting you officially Hawkmoth." Miss-Fortune appeared next to Cat Blanc. "Same for me. I am Miss-Fortune. We decided to visit for a quick hello and a short report on current progress." Gabriel smiled. "Of course. What is your plan so far?" Gabriel smiled while Noroo sighed sadly. He looked back up at the light post longingly. Cat Blanc started to chase a nearby squirrel while Miss-Fortune told Hawkmoth about their plan.

'Mess with their romantic feelings for each other first. Then mess with their reputation for a bit. Then Hawkmoth can make another akuma, the duplicates reveal themselves and then it will be three against two.'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Adrien woke up on his couch. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. He started to blush as he remembered…his dream? He saw the computer on and the magazine still open. He shook his head. Too much Ladybug must have triggered a fantasy dream or something. He shook his head and continued with his day.

On Monday Adrien headed for school. When he entered his class he saw Marinette asleep on her desk. He smiled. 'She looks cute when she sleeps.' He went wide eyed. 'God that sounds so creepy and stalkerish. Nice job Agretse." He thought. He blushed as he sat down next to Nino.

Marinette didn't sleep much that weekend. She couldn't think of what could have made Cat Noir act the way he did. She had known him for a few years now and he was always a gentlemen. Only occasionally a bit suggestive but still mostly a romance-loving dorky gentlemen. She eventually woke up because Alya was nudging her when the class started. She raised her head and was met with the back of blond hair. She smiled and sat up. She sighed.

Finally the lunch bell went. Alya nudged Marinate again because she wasn't paying attention. Marinette blinked at her note book, surprised to see that she was doodling in her book. That was not the odd thing. It was the fact that she was drawing a little cat in her margin that surprised her. She blushed slightly and packed away her things for lunch. Nino, Alya, Marinette, and Adrien went to the nearby park for lunch. They sat at a bench and were discussing the ball coming up.

"I can't wait to see your design for my Lady Wi-Fi dress. I am sure it's going to be amazing. Any ideas for your own dress yet?" Alya said. Marinette shook her head. "I just don't know. The main theme is Masquerade and the sub theme is akuma. I have not been akumatised so I don't even have a base plan to go with for the akuma theme. And for Masquerade there are endless possibilities to go with. I can't choose what idea to pick." Marinette was so happy that she got her stuttering under control. It would still happen occasionally when it was just her and Adrien but with another person around the stuttering was nonexistent unless the conversation was awkward.

Nino nodded. "Yeah only you and Agreste has not been akumatised in the whole class. Wait that's kind of weird. No offence dude but Adrien how have you not gone negative enough to attract Hawkmoth? Your dad is so strict and cold towards you. I got akumatised because he would not let YOU have a birthday party and you have to deal with him daily." Adrien was actually surprised by this question. He never thought about why he had not been akumatised yet. Probably because he had Plagg and the ring. He made a mental note to ask Plagg about that later.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I honestly don't know. Father is…not the most…lovable parent but I guess….ok I've no idea on why I have not been a victim of Hawkmoth yet." The four friends sat there in silence for a moment. A pure white cat slowly came up towards them. Alya slowly started to reach out to pat the strange cat. "Hey this cat has purple eyes." Alya said as she gently lifted it onto her lap to pet it. "I wonder whose cat this is." Nino searched the collar with a silver bell for a name tag. "No name or return address. He does have a collar so he must belong to someone." He said.

Marinette sighed and shifted in her seat. "W-what is it like? Hearing his voice in your head an-and acting on pure negative energy?" Alya and Nino glanced at each other. Adrien gulped slightly. "Yeah. I mean, you two remember now, don't you? You know what you did and felt, in detail." Alya sighed and stroked the white cat on her lap, who seemed to have a slight smirk on his face. "It was so weird." Alya said slowly. "I was thinking negative stuff about Chloe and how unfair it was that I got suspended. Then suddenly my vision is lit up with purple light. Then this deep scary voice in my head just agrees with what I was thinking. He offered me a deal. Power to give payback and to find out who Ladybug is in return for the miraculous of Ladybug and Cat Noir. When you are angry and stuff it is so easy to say yes and make the deal with him. Then after I…changed it was just pure determination to achieve what I had set out to do. You seem to just forget anything that has no relevance to your target or whatever." Alya sighed.

Nino nodded. "Yeah that was basically the same for me. I was complaining about Mr. Agreste and just parents in general. Then Hawkmoth shows up in my head and gives me a similar deal. Revenge and power in exchange for the miraculous. I said yes and then I did things that I am not proud of."

Marinette sighed and started to pet the white cat that was now on her lap. Nino smiled and shook his head. "Anyway, since the conversation went really sad and stuff lets change the subject. Adrien is it possible that I could borrow a suit from you or your dad's fashion line or something? Marinette is making me a Bubbler theme tie but I still need a suit. Just a normal black one." Adrien nodded.

"Yeah I will see what I can do." He reached over to pet the cat that was still on Marinette's lap. The cat hissed at him. Adrien pulled his hand away. He could have sworn that the cat had a smirk on its face as it purred and cuddled towards Marinette more. He frowned. 'Cat Noir getting hissed at by another cat? What would Ladybug think?' He thought. Marinette smiled at the facial expression on Adrien's face. "You seem offended." Marinette said as she let out a small giggle. Adrien looked up at her and his heart jumped a little when he locked eyes with her. Blue met green and they both blushed slightly. Adrien shook his head and stopped blushing. "Of course I am offended. How come he likes you three and not me?" He said obviously annoyed. Nino shrugged. "Who knows dude."

When it was time to go back to the school, Marinette gently pushed the cat off her lap and gave it a quick pat. She and the others started to head back. The white cat smiled. Once the park was empty the cat changed into Cat Blanc. Miss-Fortune showed up in a nearby flower bed. "That was way to close Blanc. We agreed to simply watch them in animal forms, not sit with them." CB smiled and shrugged his shoulders. Miss-Fortune shook her head.


	7. Chapter 7

Two days later, Adrien took the day off school because his father had Adrien scheduled for a photo-shoot. Marinette was a little down due to the lack of blonde hair in front of her. Once the class came back from recess, Marinette was surprised to see Adrien [Cat Blanc] sitting in his set. She walked up to him.

"H-hey Adrien. Didn't you have a photo-shoot on today?" CB smiled. "Yeah I did but turns out its not on until later. Time got changed last minute. So you're stuck with me." CB said with a smirk and a wink to Marinette. She blushed and sat down in her seat.

By the time the lunch bell went, Marinette was a bit concerned about Adrien. He was not normal today. He kept turning around, staring at her, smirking and winking and in truth it was making her uncomfortable. She could have sworn his eyes were darker than usual. At lunch she took a deep breath.

"Hey A-Adrien. Is something wrong?" Cat Blanc smirked. "No. Everything's Purrfect. Why do you ask?" Marinette blinked at the pun. 'Did she hear correctly? Did Adrien just make a pun?' She thought. She shook the thought away and sighed. "It's just that during class you kept looking at me and I was…concerned that maybe I did something or said something wrong or-" CB stood up and put a finger to his lips to signal her to shush and with his other hand he gently grabbed Marinette's hand. He shook his head.

"I promise you that you have done nothing wrong." His eyes shone with a flash of purple. Marinette wasn't sure if she really saw purple in his eyes so she shrugged it off. She nodded slowly and what CB said. "Well is there something else wrong?" Cat Blanc smiled. "No. Nothing at all. I just realized something. That's all. Thank you for asking though. It's nice to see a friend who cares enough to ask." Marinette blushed. "Y-Yeah, anytime."

Adrien winked and walked away. Marinette watched as Chloe walked up to him. She sighed and turned to walk away. "HOW DARE YOU!" Marinette turned around to see a very annoyed Chloe and a smirking Adrien. "I'm sorry Chlo but it's true. I don't like it when you call me 'Adrikins' and its annoying when you cling to my arm like I'm a tree and you're a koala. Just stop." He said matter-of-factly. Marinette's eyes widened. Chloe tried to reason with him but CB wasn't listening. He looked at Marinette and smiled. Marinette smiled back but in disbelief.

When Marinette got home Tikki popped her heads out of Marinette's bag. "Mari, something didn't feel right at school today. After recces I sensed something that felt a bit like an akuma but not quite. Someone or something has a different aura and it's not a good one." Mari looked at her kwami. "What do you mean a different aura?"

Adrien [the real one] was in front of the Eiffel Tower for the photo-shoot. After a while he looked at his phone for the time. 'Lunch would be finishing about now.' He thought. After a few minutes he looked up and saw a familiar looking bluenette walking over.

"Hey Marinette. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?" Miss-Fortune smiled. "I should but I'm not." She said in a cheeky voice. Adrien went wide eyed. "Wait you wagged?" Adrien asked in a slight whisper. Miss-Fortune smiled. "Maybe I did. Maybe I did not." She giggled. Adrien frowned.

MF shook her head. "Calm down Agreste I did not wag. I'm allowed to be out of class. Just don't tell anyone. Don't even talk to me about it. Ok?" She said with a smile. Adrien wasn't sure but he shook his head. "Well if you are allowed to be out, then fine. But what are you doing here?" Miss-Fortune smiled.

"I realized that you and me, we don't hang out just the two of us much. I have always been a stuttering mess around you and I want to fix that a bit more. I thought I would keep you company at your photo-shoot. I know that you think it can get kind of boring." Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah it can pretty boring sometimes."

They stood in silence for a moment. "Adrien! Break time is over!" The photographer yelled out. Adrien sighed but smiled at Miss-Fortune. "Thanks for being here." MF smiled. "No problem." When Adrien turned away Miss-Fortune smirked an evil smile.

After the photo-shoot, Miss-Fortune and Adrien were walking home. Adrien remembered when she said that she was always a stuttering mess around him.

"Hey, Marinette, why are you so nervous around me and stuttering all the time? Did I do something wrong?" Adrien asked. Miss-Fortune smiled. "You did nothing wrong. When you gave me your umbrella after the gum incident I realized something and I just couldn't be around you without getting nervous."

Adrien nodded slowly. "OK. What did you realize?" Miss-Fortune smirked. She gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek that probably lasted two seconds longer than a normal cheek kiss. "Something." She said with a smirk and a wink. Adrien froze and started to blush. She giggled at his facial expression; He was in too much shock to recognize the giggle.

"Now remember not to mention today to anyone, ok? Bye Adrien. I'll see you later." Miss-Fortune smiled as she turned and walked away. Adrien stood there, baffled at what just happened.

Plagg looked out from Adrien's over shirt. "Something feels off about her." Adrien blinked and looked at Plagg. "Wh-what do you mean?" Plagg frowned. "Her aura is different." Adrien looked at his kwami quizzically. "What does that mean?" Plagg glanced at Adrien. "Never mind. It's probably nothing. Anyway why are you blushing?" Plagg said that last bit in a slight sing-song voice. Adrien blushed harder. "N-no reason." Adrien stuttered. Plagg smirked. "It wasn't because Marinette kissed you?" A small smile grew on his face. He shook his head. "S-she just k-kissed my cheek. No big deal." Adrien tried to act like he wasn't affected by it but in truth, his heart was beating quicker than he could control. 'Why was he feeling like this? It was Marinette, not Ladybug.'

When he got home he laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He smiled a small smile to himself. He was surprised that Marinette was willing to possibly wag school just to keep him company.

'She is always so kind and a good friend. She always cares about others more than herself. Her bluebell eyes were so beautiful and…wait what?' Adrien sat bolt upright.

He glanced at Plagg who was sleeping on the couch. Adrien frowned. 'What did Plagg mean when he said that Marinette's aura was different? Plagg seemed to be definitely concerned by her aura, whatever that is.'


	8. Chapter 8

A week passed. Chloe was giving Adrien the silent treatment. He honestly did not mind even though he has no idea what he did. Cat Blanc and Miss-Fortune spent most of their time as their animal forms, watching the two heroes and thinking about when the next time to strike could be.

The day after Tikki noticed a negative aura, Marinette was worried. Tikki explained that everything has an aura. Kwamis and aura readers can sense certain things about a person or thing based off the energy they give off. Tikki explained that they can even sense when another miraculous is activated nearby due to the powerful aura of the kwami. Tikki said that someone or something had a different aura and it is not a good one. She said it felt similar to an akumas aura.

Marinette gulped nervously as she entered the school. She left a small bit of Tikki's bag open so Tikki can sense the negative aura easier. Marinette did an extra lap of the school. Tikki and Marinette were on a small mission to find the source of the negative aura. But nothing caught Tikki's attention. After a few days of searching, they shrugged it off to be a random aura change.

The real Cat Noir had visited Marinette one night. Main reason was to tell if she did indeed have a different aura. Maybe as Cat Noir he could tell what Plagg was talking about. But he didn't. They just hung out and stuff on Mari's balcony. Marinette was a blushing mess but she managed to get though the visit. Cat Noir was blushing a little as well because he kept remembering the kiss on the cheek he got from 'Marinette'. When she eventually asked why he was being weird last visit. He looked confused and did not seem to know what was awkward about it because his last visit was normal. Marinette was confused as to why he didn't seem to know about what happened the last time she let a cat into her room. She frowned but eventually just shrugged it off. 'Maybe it wasn't as weird as she remembered.' She thought.

Adrien had kept the fact that he saw Mari out of school to himself. But now whenever he saw her he blushed slightly. After her kiss on his cheek he started to remember all the amazing things about her, all the things he looked over because of his love for Ladybug.

He sighed. Today he was walking home from school. He managed to ditch his driver and was taking the long way home. Suddenly a sound of a yoyo caught his attention. He looked up and saw Miss-Fortune swinging overhead. She landed gracefully a few feet in front of him. He blushed. "L-Ladybug." MF smiled. "Hey Adrien. It's been a while." Adrien smiled "Yeah. Not since…" The night of her in his room came to mind. He froze. 'That was a dream though, wasn't it?' He thought. MF smiled. "Since I kissed you." She said shyly but matter-of-factly.

Adrien went wide eyed and froze. "Wait, that…that actually happened?" He looked around in shock. "I thought that was a dream or something." MF paused before smiling. "Well it was not. I really do love you, Adrien." Adrien couldn't help but smile like a love sick fan boy. It was taking everything he had to not be jumping of joy. 'Ladybug' spoke again. "Well, I have to go now." Adrien blinked. "Wait, what about…Cat Noir? Don't you love him?" Miss-Fortune hid a smirk. "That ally cat? He is just my work partner. I'm in love with you, not him. See you later." She said with a smile as she yo-yoed away. Adrien gave a small wave after her and sighed. He was sure he would faint. He could see it now. They would live together with kids and pets and live a happy life.

When she was out of view he sighed dreamily and swayed onto a lamppost. He could hear Plagg gag under his shirt but he ignored it. He smiled to himself. But then he went wide eyed and frowned. 'Ladybug likes Adrien…but not Cat Noir?' He thought. He had a frown on his face the rest of the way home.

'Why would she like Adrien? I…he, is seen as the perfect model. Cat Noir is…well the real me. Cat is purrfectly impurrfect and he can be whoever he wants. Adrien has to stay in his cage and is not allowed to be free. Yes Adrien is seen as the handsome, rich model, but that's not real. How would Ladybug love Adrien? They barely see each other. Only when there is an akuma around and Adrien has to leave to become Cat Noir? Ladybug did not even know Adrien personally enough to really love him.'

He felt tears forming in his eyes. He blinked them away but they just came back. He was so upset. The love of his life, doesn't love the real him. When he got home he somehow managed to stay calm until he got to his room. He locked the door and grabbed a pillow. He gently sobbed into it. The level of crying and emotions went up and down. Because the love of his life kissed him and loved him, but she did not love the real him.

Plagg was so tempted to roll his eyes and demand cheese but Adrien was both delighted and distraught plus now Ladybug had the weird aura. 'What is going on with bluenettes lately?' Plagg thought.

Cat Blanc smiled. He changed into Cat Noir and jumped onto Mari's balcony. After a few moments, Marinette opened the trap door and let him inside. "Purrincess, you kitty knight in shining leather has arrived!" He said dramatically. She rolled her eyes and smiled. "How are you feline today?" CB gently kissed her hand and met her eyes with his own. Mari blushed slightly and gently pulled her hand away. "Good. How have you been Cat?" Mari asked. Cat Blanc smiled. "I have been missing mew. Have you been missing meow?" He said with a cheeky smirk. Mari blushed slightly but rolled her eyes. "A little." Cat Blanc smiled. "But not enough to tolerate too many of your puns so please keep them shut In." Cat Blanc blinked. "Fine." Marinette smiled. "Thank you."

The visit was going like normal. They just talked and jokingly flirted as well as play board games etc. But Marinette noticed that Cat was not entirely himself. He looked deep in thought at times. He would also state at her with his intense green eyes and it was a little creepy. "I have a question for you Mari. Just so you know, I do know that you have a crush on Adrien Agreste." He said in a cheeky singsong voice. Marinette froze. "I was wondering if you wanted to ditch the blonde model for this blond cat." He said with a flirty voice as he posed. Marinette was caught off guard because of her being found out. She blinked and let a little Ladybug out. "As if Kitty. You are way too punny." She said with a smile. Marinette expected a dramatic 'You wound me Princess!' but it never came. Instead Cat Blanc looked sad. Marinette frowned. "What's wrong Kitty?" Cat Blanc sighed dramatically. He stood up and stared at her desk. Cat Blanc turned away from her to hide an evil smirk. Marinette walked over to him and gently grabbed his arm. "Cat Noir?" Cat Blanc froze at her touch. Marinette noticed this and went wide eyed. "Cat, what is wrong? Did I do something? Wait, were you serious?" Cat Blanc chuckled softly. "Never mind Mari. I purromise that you have nothing to worry about, I am purrfectly feline." He turned to face Marinette; he held her chin gently with his clawed hand. Her eyes softened. His smile turned into a cheeky grin. "I just had the most purrfect idea for a game. Want to play?" He said in a low voice. Marinette looked at him slightly quizzically.

"Are you sure you are all right?" She asked softly. He nodded. "So do you want to play?" He slowly brought his face closer. Marinette didn't notice this yet. "Depends on the game." She said normally. Cat Blanc's eyes turned purple, Marinette [obviously] noticed this but before she could react, Cat Blanc grabbed the back of her neck with his other hand and forced her face to be thisclose to his. She went wide eyed as the hand that was on her chin moved to her back, keeping her close, and she could feel the heat of his breath on her face. "Then let's play." He said in a deep and scary voice. She went wide eyed as he pressed his lips against hers.


End file.
